Complexity
by Strong-Coffee
Summary: She's Complex, not strange. One-shot Cade/Jat story.


A/N: Any way! This is my second fanfiction, the first one I've actually submitted, so please bear with me. If you have any criticism, it would be greatly appreciated.

Complexity

Cat. She makes you raise your eyebrows every time you see her. Of course, you don't mean to, she's just so strange to you that it happens. Actually, not strange, you begin to think, just somewhat complex. Complex in a way that makes you wonder about her every time she walks into the room. You begin to think that's why you try not to insult her. She's so complex and fragile, your insults could break her in two.

It makes you wonder, why don't you make fun of her? You could literally have her on the floor with your insults, but you always tend to feel a little nicer when she's around you. You finally decide that you aren't just being nice to her, your just... holding back from what you actually do. But even the fact that you came to that conclusion, it still leaves the question as to why you are "holding back".

She still fascinate you, you're still wondering why. You also want to figure out why she gives you these feelings in the pit of your stomach. Actually, right now, you want to know why you are thinking about this right now; right during lunchtime, when you should be eating, not going over your feelings.

By this time, you've spotted her, with her way-too-bright skirt, and her way-too-bright attitude. She's skipping with her lunch tray to the table about ten feet away. You're sitting alone so it explains why you are "observing" her. You're not sitting there because ever since you and Beck had broken p, you thought it would be too awkward if you sat at the same table, considering not only twenty minutes after your breakup, he had gotten together with none other than Tori Fucking Vega. It's weird, you think, everyone at that table is looking like they are having a great time. You don't care, you try to tell yourself, but what you would give to go and sit at that table. By now, you're fighting off the urge to cry, and look at your untouched food.

You look back at the table, cursing to yourself. You notice that someone is missing from the table. She's approaching you, her red velvet hair bouncing just as she is. She placed her tray just across from yours, and she takes her seat. "Hey Jade!" she says over happily. "I noticed you were alone so now I'm here!". You look away from her and back to the table she was previously sitting at. "Were you crying? Your eyes are puffy-ish". You smile inwardly at her chioce of words.

"No." is all you could manage without making the pain in your voice evident. So you take a different approach, "Why are you here anyway?" you say somewhat harshly.

She looks at you with her brown orbs and says, "You looked kind of lonely, and you weren't sitting at the usual table, so I came here..." she then gets up from her spot across from you, to a spot next to you.

It's strange, you're not used to her talking to you like this, but ever since you and Beck broke up, she's been like this around you. You notice that she has been trying to be around you more than usual. But hey, you don't mind, in fact, you could use a friend right now. You're looking back at the table again, Beck and Tori are sucking face, you scoff in disgust. Cat, of course notices this, and looks back at you with an expression that matches yours, She then gut up from her seat, grabbed your wrist, and made an attemp to move from where you two once were.

She finds a bench near the back of the school, looking at you as you two sit down. You're rubbing the wrist she grabbed because it's almost as if something is gratifying there. You look back at her, she's still looking at you, and your eyes meet for a couple of seconds. From that moment, you finally decide that you like what is between you two, because, although a lot of things aren't said, you two know what is dying to come out.

You can tell she's trying to read you though, to figure you out before she chooses words. "Jade?" is all she chooses to say.

"Hmm..?" is all you say in response. You look back at her as well, and you notice she has a concerned face, it's strange, you used to think Cat didn't care about you, or just chose not to. Just because you two are friends, doesn't mean that she has to care, you now think otherwise. But before she could say anthing back, you say, "Y'know I'm fine right? I'm not sad, I'm just disappointed." you finish.

Her eyes are like daggers that are continuing to stab into you, so much that it hurts. "Jade..." is all she says. You notice she is snaking her hand from her side to the area where your hand is. She looks at you, seeking approval, you look back and silently nod. You begin to think this is what you really want considering you heart's beating so fast you're worried if it can be heard. After your approval, she slowly moves her hand, making it extremely close to want to take the next step, you really do, but the doubts in your head are telling you otherwise. Cat on the other hand, feels ready, you think, and she closes the distance between your guys' hands.

This touch between your hands is electrifying, and it's scary because you begin to believe at this moment, stuff like this could make or break your relationship with her. You look back at her, almost looking fear in the face, and you realize, that she's just as scared as you are. Although you're scared, you don't mind the way she's looking at you; like you actually matter, and it's not just a game to her.

She asks you, almost in a whisper, "C-can I kiss you?". Your heart stops at her words, the fear in you wants to say "no", but your adrenaline wants the exact opposite. You want to side with fear, but your heart really wants this.

She begins to panic, probably because you haven't answered yet, but you look her into the eyes, somewhat reassuring her. "Yeah." you whisper, but it seems so loud to you, with your own voice and heartbeat banging in your ears. Her expression changes completely after she hears you, and it's as if a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders.

You're both not really sure what to do at the moment, and you decide to take the first step this time, leaning towards her. Her breath is lagging, you feel, and you realize how nervous she is. Your lips are centimeters away, and you stop, only for a moment, until closing the gap between your lips.

The kiss is nothing like you've ever had, it's electrifying, and mind blowing at the same time. Once it's over, you already miss the feeling of her on your lips. And although it didn't last very long, it was enough to keep you both winded.

You realize, that you like her, more than you should, but you do. So much that it keeps your heart beating rapidly. Like at that moment, you look right at her, and smile, which is something you haven't done in a long time.

You like what is between you two, you can't explain it, but whenever you two kiss, it's the same feeling every time, it's nothing like you had with Beck. You like it, and you admit it, and it's great that she likes you too. The kiss on the bench answered so many questions that you both had about each other, and although it scares you, you want to see what you two can become.

Only time will tell.

A/N: Sooo... What did you guys think? Lame, Cheesy? Haha, please review, it would make my day... Thanks people, I love you all. :)

Good day. :)


End file.
